A Trip To The Past
by Sasha1215
Summary: [oneshot] A few days before Kalasin leaves for Carthak, her brother finds a way to say goodbye. R&R!


**A/N: This is just a little idea I had… its just a little ficlet about Kally and her friends a few days before she leaves for Carthak. It might be a bit confusing with all the kids in here, so here they are: Contes: Roald (21), Kalasin (20), Liam (16), Lianne (14), Jasson (12). Coopers: Thom (17), Alan and Aly (15).**

**Please Review! And read my other (ongoing) story, Princess Gone.**

"Here we are." Roald of Conte, Crown Prince of Tortall, announced to the shocked young people behind him. He gestured to a door.

"Here we are _where_?" a young girl with flowing black hair asked, eyes suspicious.

"Why my dear Lianne," a handsome young man with curly red ringlets and odd purple eyes grinned. "I believe your estimable brother has led us to your old nursery."

An older girl, also blessed with a mane of ebony hair, frowned at Roald, giving him a quizzical look. "You said this was important. I still have packing to do…"

Roald nodded, bowing slightly. "Exactly why we are here." He turned to face the rest of the small crowd. "Two days from now, Kalasin is leaving for Carthak. What with the feast, there won't be time for this tomorrow."

"Time for _what _exactly?" Alan of Pirates Swoop asked, raising an eyebrow.

Another black haired boy, younger than Roald, nodded.

Roald pulled the door open, beckoning the others inside. They went, though still suspicious. Only the slight girl with waves of red-blond hair didn't look surprised. As she passed Roald she gave him a wink. This was Alianne of Pirates Swoop, Alan's twin, and there was little that went on that she didn't know.

As soon as everyone was settled inside, Roald entered and closed the door. "This," he motioned around, "Was where we spent our childhood. I thought, as this is the last time we'll all be together for a while, this would be a good place to go."

Everyone stared at the prince. This was very unlike him. He hated speeches, for one thing.

The first one to break the silence was the youngest of the group, Prince Jasson. "We all played in here? I don't remember."

Lianne shrugged. "I kinda do…"

Kalasin, the oldest of the Princesses, sighed. "Well, I do. I guess you two were too young to remember much. Then Roald went off the become a page. It wasn't really the same, after."

The oldest of the red-heads nodded. "I remember. Lianne and Aly would play dolls over there," he pointed to where a doll house still stood, "And you and Roald and Alan would play knights with those little wooden swords…" they smiled as they saw the child-sized play-swords, still hanging on little hooks on the wall, "And me and Liam would do magic over there," even Jasson laughed as Thom pointed out an irrevocably scorched corner of the room.

Aly's eyes lit up as she saw a small chair standing near the hearth on the far side of the room. "And that's where Roald sat when he read to us!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the little chair. The others followed behind, all looking around the room and remembering the times they had there.

Aly perched in the chair, pulling a book of the stack on the table nearby. Her eyes lit up again, and she laughed. "You'll never guess what this is!"

"What?" her twin, Alan, rushed over.

"_Pirate Island_!" Kalasin exclaimed, reading over Aly's shoulder. "That was one of our favorites. How did…" Everyone's eyes trailed to Roald, but he only smiled, blushing lightly.

"Read some!" Liam exclaimed, pushing his oldest brother toward the book. Aly immediately left the chair, handing the book to the Prince. He took it, and sat. The others sprawled on the ground, the ladies' skirts neatly spread.

Roald cleared his throat, then started: _"It was a dark night when Johnny left the safety of his home and snuck onto 'The Pilager'…."_

Kally lay back, closing her eyes. She almost felt eight years old again, listening to her older brothers high voice as he stumbled over the hard words. A nursemaid would always come for Jasson, and Lianne usually fell asleep after about a half hour. The others, though, would sit in silence, staring at Roald in amazement. The youngest were still in wonder that he could read, and the oldest found the story immensely exciting. Then they would start getting restless, fidgeting and playing with their skirts or tunics.

Then, Roald would set down the book and that was their cue to go play, which they would. The girls would play with dolls, and the boys would set up the train set. Or maybe they would split into teams: The Tortallans and the Scanrans. Then would come hours of sword fights and dramatic deaths, followed by miraculous recoveries. In the end, of course, the Tortallans always won.

Kalasin opened her eyes. But now wasn't then. The day after tomorrow she would get on a ship and leave forever… just as those thoughts started entering her mind, Roald set aside the book. Like one, all stood, stretching out sore muscles.

"Now what?" Liam asked, black hair tousled.

Kally shook her head, sending all her bad thoughts away. The day after tomorrow would come soon enough. Now was the time for fun. "I call Tortall!" she cried, running for the sword shelf.

Her cry was followed by similar calls, and Lianne and Aly joined Kalasin's team.

"They don't have women warriors in Scanra," Aly said snobbily to the perturbed boys.

"To Scanra!" Roald finally called, and the other boys joined in letting out mad war whops unbefitting their ages or titles.

This all led to almost an hour of determined combat no less fierce than that of ten years ago, and the deaths and recoveries were no less exciting. Finally, all collapsed on the plush carpet, thoroughly tired out. That was when they realized that the sun had almost set, and the room was becoming darker every moment. With regretful sighs, the group began to disperse. Everyone praised Roald on the idea, and gave Kalasin hugs good bye, though they would see her tomorrow night. All knew it wouldn't be the same. Finally, only Kally and Roald were left.

"Ready to go?" Roald asked, "We missed supper, but I suppose we could beg some in the kitchen."

"Go ahead." Kalasin sat down on Roald's reading chair. "I'm not so hungry."

Roald hesitated, then nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kally nodded, and Roald left, closing he door behind him. She sat in the quiet as the room continued darkening. She thought of lighting a candle, but decided against it. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten all the fun she and her friends had had in this room… not to mention all of her friends. She had hardly spoken to Aly, Alan or Thom in almost a year, and the same went for her siblings. She had become too encompassed by court doings. But now that she was leaving, all she wanted was to be eight again.

Finally, Kally stood and shook her head. She would never forget the past, she decided, but she couldn't live in it either. She drew herself up, shoulders back and chin up, and went forward to face her future.


End file.
